


Phantom 3008

by EveDiaPhoenix1123



Category: Danny Phantom, SCP Foundation
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveDiaPhoenix1123/pseuds/EveDiaPhoenix1123
Summary: Danny Phantom x SCP 3008When Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Wes, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and Star get stuck in an endless IKEA they team up together and grow to be friends.
Kudos: 16





	Phantom 3008

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired by this crazy idea I had about SCP-3008. You see SCP-3008 is an endless IKEA people get sucked into. My first thought was "Hey Phantom gang in there" so this was born. I would also love to thank orisquirrelking on Insta for help and giving me the determination to write this awful crackfic.
> 
> To warn tho the characters are inspired by my reboot au so they edgy and dumb. They all simp for Danny.
> 
> There is a bit of angst and stuff so prepare yourself.
> 
> O yes ! This is not done yet ! Send your request for scenarios in and I might do them ! They just have to be in the IKEA setting with Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Star, Kwan, Valerie, and/or Wes as the focus !
> 
> Now that's out of the way lets go.

The recording started with Paulina's face front and center, she held the phone above her giving the viewers a peace sign. Her nails long and sparkly and her make-up as beautiful as ever. Behind her stood some other teenagers that where piled around each other. They looked to be standing in a parking lot as cars sat beside them and adults passed starring at them. They wore clothes that looked loose and comfortable, also each of them had backpacks on their backs.

" Hello my beautiful viewers, today I bring you a request that was so daily sent " she did a little spin revealing the Ikea sign right behind her, " Twenty-four hour challenge ! Today I gather my friends and a few requested others from my Amity Blog to take part in this challenge. "

Moving forward she turned the camera off her and pointed at the other teenagers that joined her. Dash and Kwan where leaning against a red truck as Star sat in the truck. Walking over to them they noticed her coming and looked over. Dash stood up straight giving a playful smile to the camera. Kwan did the same as he took Star's shoulder and pulled her close into a pose together, Star gave a wave with a bright smile.

" As you see; Dash, Star, and Kwan have joined us today like always. " as she talked Wes suddenly shot up from the trunk beside Star. The camera jerked a bit clearly he had scared the person holding it. " Jeez don't do that ! " she shouted as Wes just shrugged, soon she recovered " As you can see Wes has joined us as well. "

Turning the camera around she pointed to another group that stood a little farther from them. The four of them piled together talking, the camera shook a bit as she got to them. " We also got a few of your requested others for eye candy " a faint 'what' could be heard from one of the boys. The camera suddenly jerked to Valerie face as Valerie gave a wave with a signature prideful smile. Then it moved over to Danny, Sam, and Tucker as the three of them stood together like separating could kill them. Danny gave a goofy smile with his hand up, " Hey ". Sam just gave a slight wave with the best poker face. Tucker smirked at the screen and winked trying to seem hot. " Lastly we got Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie joining us. "

" Don't you think the workers will find it weird a bunch of teenagers are walking in here with backpacks ? " Sam asked readjusting her grip on her spider backpack.

" They can mind their own business, worrying about some teenagers. " Paulina zoomed in on the backpack, " If they worry its going to be about your spooky backpack. "

" Guys can we not start this ? We haven't even walked into the IKEA ? " Valerie responded clearly tired already from there common drama.

" Ok. " Paulina said being the bigger man as she turned the camera back around to the IKEA, " Come on guys lets go. " As she walked to the IKEA the background conversation could be heard from each of them.

" Dash, did you bring my hoodie ? "

" No bro sorry. "

" Dash seriously its been a week give it the fuck back. "

" This is going to be fun Val ! "

" I feel like things are going to break, I'm going to be banned from IKEA because of you, Star. "

" Danny, why are we hanging out with the popular kids ? I thought you where over this ? "

" Sam I am, but I am so bored. Also I've been waking up to the box ghost screaming in my face. I need this. "

" It will be ok Sam, besides I brought all my technology so you can use my headphones if you need too. "

As they got to the door each of them walked to the door, through the doors the store looked oddly empty, not only that but they where dusty too making it look abandoned. Danny stopped at the door, he felt something off with this. It was like ghost sense but instead of a cold chill it was a shock to the mind.

" Hey ! Don't chicken out Fenton come on ! " Dash yelled back as he grabbed the door opening it for everyone to walk in.

" Yea Danny, it would suck if you didn't. " Wes added as he crossed his arms walking in the store first.

Danny sighed and walked in the store ignoring every shock his mind gave him. Ducking under Dash's arm he walked into the quiet store. Dash closed the door behind them sealing their fates. They never noticed the doors behind them slowly fade to reveal their had never been an entrance.

The shelves stood high, they looked like skyscrapers and the roof was covered by some fog. Their footsteps echoed the store, only music played, not even distant talking could be heard. Only music played, this odd music that sounded like some vaporware mix. As they walked each shelf grew longer, boxes of Tvs where on this shelf. Suddenly Paulina stopped turning to the shelves. Beside them was one of those ladders on wheels that was tall enough for them to get up on the third shelf.

" We should make a little loft up there. It will be the best place to hide from workers. " She said pointing the camera at the others.

Kwan put one foot on the ladder as he held on, " I don't know Pauli. What if they push away the ladder and we are stuck ? "

" I don't think they will. " Paulina said pushing past him and carefully climbing up, " You guys wait down here until I move everything. " she pulled herself on the shelf and crawled on it. Pushing everything around to make a big space to stay on.

Danny stood on the edge of the shelf holding the pillar looking off, something was tugging at him.

" Danny are you ok ? " Tucker asked as he shook Danny's shoulder knocking him out of the stare into the sea of shelves.

He looked over to him and then back out, " Yea, just something is off here. I sense something off"

" Is it your ghost sense " A voice asked as the two boys turned to see Wes standing.

" Don't you know its rude to ease-drop into conversations ? But if you need to know it isn't but something else. " Danny crossed his arms his voice dripping of sass.

" I can't help but listen since your such a loudmouth. " Wes shot back, " Just wanted to make sure in case I needed to get ready for a random ghost attack. "

Danny mumbled softly under his breath as he glanced back at the distance. He could faintly see a employee in the distance. But something seemed wrong with him, he seemed too tall to be human. Before Danny could worry more on the issue a whistle got their attention.

They looked up to where Paulina was, her legs hung off the shelf swinging a bit. " Its so dusty up here, can one of you guys come up here and help dust it off. "

" Got it ! " Star said as she quickly climbed up, Dash still held the bottom of the ladder in case it moved with them. As she climbed up they continued working until Star peeked back out, " Come on up guys ! " They followed up to the shelf, Danny was the last one up. Looking around he took a box and carefully pushed it making it look like no one had climbed up there.

The pocket of the shelf was cleaner, boxes acted like walls to them making a long but skinny space for them sit at.

" Look guys jackpot ! " Tucker suddenly shouted lifting up a cord that was connected to the light stand. Pulling on the cord a bit he was able to get the head and unplug it connecting his own extension cord.

" Do you really carry extensions cords with you ? " Valerie asked bewildered by that.

" Extension cords, chargers, power boxes, and more; I probably have it. " Tucker smiled as he plugged it in giving almost all the teenagers a place to charge their phones.

" Honestly, it's pretty nice. One time I was sitting in the janitor closet and I needed a cord long enough to reach out of the closet. All I needed to do was steal it from Tuck. " Danny hummed as he started to unpack his back pocket pulling out this little zip lock bag.

Dash quickly looked over to Danny confused, " Why are you hanging out in the janitors closet ? "

" I was sick and I didn't want to sit in the bathroom with Dale. He is jerk. "

" Hey, Dale is my friend. "

" Honestly Dale sucks man. " Star spoke up, " Beside Dash you where just talking shit about Dale yesterday. "

" You got me there. " Dash sighed as he watched Danny for a minute. " Wait what are heck are you doing ? "

Danny was pulling out color pill shaped packets along with a water bottle. " I'm making us some beds. "

" Danny.. Those are pills " Valerie slowly stated.

" Not for long "

" This has already escalated so much. " Star mumbled, " I just wanna chill not watch Danny go crazy again. "

Danny put down the capsules and dropped some water on them. Five seconds later they suddenly erupted creating a big blanket in Danny's lap.

" Oi what the fuck " Wes shouted.

" I'm just making everyone a bed, calm down. You guys are acting like I like started flying. " Danny joked as he did not miss that glare from Wes, " My mom invented this for our vacation. "

" Your mom needs to sell that to a company so she can profit off of it. Like that blanket could help so many people stay warm. " Paulina said reaching over stealing the blanket out of Danny lap. Danny made a small noise of objection at his blanket getting stolen, she held it up amazed. Running her hand over the fluff of the blanket she took it and started folding it up to make a bed for everyone. " Do you have more of these ? " she asked as Danny just pulled out a big bag of them.

" You know if the employees had stopped us, Danny would be getting in trouble for the pills. " Kwan announced not aware that about half of the teenagers around him had ecto guns and plenty more in their bags.

As Danny made more blankets, Paulina set back up her camera making sure everyone would be in the shot. " Ok everyone after we get everything set up we should play never have I ever. " she smiled.

" Come on, that game is so overused. " Sam crossed her arms.

" Its either that or Truth or Dare. "

" Ill take Never have I ever " Sam followed up crossing her arms leaning against the pillow Danny gave her.

Eventually the blankets where set up making a soft cot for them to sleep on without feeling too much discomfort. As everyone eventually got done doing whatever they where doing, once they sat down in a circle Dash spoke up. " Ok does everyone know how to play because I really don't feel like explaining all the rules. One with the most fingers up will win and the one with most fingers down will be a loser that has to like do something... I'll think of it later. " Dash glanced over to Sam and sat up, " You should go first. "

Sam gave an evil smile as she let out a hum, " O boy you just made the biggest mistake. Ok, Never have I ever spent more than two hundred dollars on a top. "

At the moment she said that multiple groaned could be heard as Danny, Paulina, Valerie, Star, Dash, Kwan, and Wes put a finger down.

" You when immediately for the kill. " Tucker mumbled laughing softly.

" I hate you so much. I want to remind you. " Paulina sighed holding nine fingers up over her face.

" I know. " she hummed as she turned to Valerie, " Your turn, you go next. "

Valerie hummed as she racked her brain for a one, " Never have I ever tripped and acted like I did it on purpose. "

Star and Danny both put a finger down.

Kwan laughed a little as Star let out a gasp. " Kwaaannn don't laugh ! Kwaaaaannnnnnn. " she whined softly hitting her boyfriend arm clearly embarrassed by it.

" O wait me next ! I have a good one. " Paulina smiled wide and lifted her hand. Valerie just gave a nod as Paulina smiled, " Ok never have I ever binged an entire series in one day ! "

Sam, Tucker, Danny immediately put a finger down from the mind numbing days of anime times. So many hours lost and mental sanity destroyed. Dash eventually lowered a finger trying to not be seen but he was. No one made a comment making Dash secretly let out a sigh of relief. No one could know he watched that drama tv show in one sitting.

" Dash you next. " Paulina hummed as Dash nodded and smiled, " Never have I ever been chased by a dog. "

Immediately Danny, Valerie, and Kwan put a finger down. Valerie started to curse under her breath about the damned dog as Danny sat beside her starring at the floor uncomfortable by her vibes. Danny looked down at the four fingers that her down and sighed loudly, " I hate this so much. "

Tucker spoke up, " Its ok Danny I'll help you buddy"

" Thank you "

" Never have I ever kissed a dude or been kissed by a dude. "

" You better sleep with one eye open, Tucker. " Danny said his voice laced with venom, it was actually pretty scary. He lowered his finger along with Sam, Valerie, Kwan, Paulina, Star.

" Wait wait, Danny ? Kwan ? You two kissed guys ? " Paulina asked as she was interested, " I didn't know you swung both ways. I'm hurt you didn't tell me Kwan. "

" No no its not like that. I like kissed a homie on the cheek. " Kwan admitted as he smiled softly, " No I'm straight. "

" Honestly makes sense. " Dash shrugged as he turned to Danny, " What about you. I am not going to bully you about it though, that isn't cool. "

" I got kissed on the cheek by Sam's ex. But I haven't kissed a guy. " Danny said holding up just five fingers, " but I'm bisexual everyone so pretty. "

" Wow you just outed yourself Danny " Sam mumbled

" Wasn't I already out ? "

" No. "

" O " after some minutes of silence, Tucker smiled wide, " Ok Wes next." He knew Wes would immediately go to target Danny, he still was scared to feel Danny's burning glare on him.

" Easy, never have I ever died. " Wes smiled as he leaned back on a box.

Danny lowered his finger, " I am going to lose that's it. Can everyone stop targeting me please ? "

Even with the shocking admission, no one was shocked expect for poor Kwan. They just laughed at Danny's pain, as Wes turned to Kwan, " Your turn dude. "

" Is no one worried about Danny dying ? " he was greeted by nodding heads and shrugs, " Ok... Here an easy one Never have I ever been to Canada "

" Yes finally ! " Danny kept his four fingers up smiling wide. No one put there fingers down. Kwan turned to Star and smiled reading over taking her hand, " Your turn. "

Star smiled and sat up, " O I've got a good one, never have I ever worn handcuffs. "

Everyone who sat in that group paused, looking for anyone that would lower their fingers. After some silence : Danny, Valerie, and Paulina lowered a finger. Immediately the other erupted into laughter, Dash had to hold his stomach to not fall over.

" Ok ok wait, so I know why Paulina had to wear some but you two ? What even happened ? "

" I got in trouble with the police. " Valerie immediately answered like she had practiced this.

" Same ! " Danny followed not really lying about it, it was just ghost cuffs and ghost jail, " The police don't like me. "

" Well what about you Paulina ? " Sam asked since she was curious.

Paulina sighed remembering the events of that night, " That's private, but if you must know I cut some woman tires and egged her perfect little house. " she growled as her hands formed fists thinking of that woman. Sam paused surprised by her anger. Star just awkwardly coughed and looked over to Danny who only held up three fingers, " Ok your turn. "

" Ok so I'm going to target Wes, Never have I ever had red hair. " Danny smiled wide as Wes flipped him off after putting a finger down, Sam followed in suit since she this wasn't her natural hair color.

" Ok so Danny is the loser, and Tucker is the winner. " Kwan said as he noticed Tucker with nine fingers up, they should have targeted Tucker more.

Danny sighed loudly falling back on the blankets, " I feel personally attacked by everyone in here."

" Stop being dra-" Before Sam could finish her sentence loud footsteps echo beside them. At that moment the light in the store suddenly shut off leaving them unable to see in front of them. Eventually the footsteps grew quiet as Star dug in her bag pulling out a small lantern. Once it turned on it lit up them making it easier to see.

" My heart stopped for a minute there. " Wes said holding his chest, " That was the scariest thing ever. "

" I'm just glad they didn't notice us. " Star admitted as she reached over checking her phone, " Its ten guy- hey wait a minute are any of you getting service ? "

They paused for a minute each reaching for their phones checking, no service, not even internet Tucker gasped as he dramatically fell forward, " No ! How will I post now ? "

" Tucker ,seriously, its just one night. Stay calm. " Sam groaned since she had this same conversation with him before about there overnight stays in the ghost zone.

Star frowned and put her phone down, " Weird, maybe the cell towers are down again."

They didn't find anything odd about it yet. Tucker sighed as he glanced around the area they where staying at, eventually his eyes fell onto a box that held a tv. Immediately he got an idea, as he carefully stood up making sure he didn't bang his head on the roof above. Carefully walking over to the box he pulled it out, " Hey Dash ! Help me open this. "

" Um ok ? " Dash shrugged going over helping Tucker get the tv out of the box. As they got it out Tucker reached over plugging it in to the extension cord they had.

" What are you planning ? " Valerie asked as Tucker simply ignored her by plugging in his switch, immediately the game showed up on the tv. He just turned to the teens and gave a huge smile.

That's how they found themselves at twelve o'clock cursing about blue shells. Kwan, Tucker, Dash, and Star played the game as Valerie and Paulina watched cheering for Star to beat them. Sam was off in the corner with her music playing loudly in Tucker's headphones. Danny was beside her sleeping under a pile of blankets to combat his inner cold. Wes was passed out to across from him with his arm over his face. Eventually Danny opened his eyes again and turned over to Sam, " Sam. "

She didn't respond since the music was blasting in her ear, how she didn't have ear damage he didn't know. He reached up and took one ear bud out which got him a glare. She jerked her head down at her friend covered in blankets, " Yea ? "

" Sam, you think it was a good idea coming here ? " he asked as he held the blanket close to his face," I mean this is the most fun I've had but something in my core has been telling me something is off. "

" If it helps Danny, I've had the ghost tracker on since you told me about the feeling. But no ghosts beside you have been detected. " She told him as she sat up. Reaching over she grabbed an extra pillow and threw it at Danny's face peaking out from the blankets, " Now I'll keep watch, just get as much sleep as you can. You need it. "

Danny uncovered his face, he sighed giving up. " Ok Sam I will. " he turned to his other side eventually dozing off. He eventually was woken up from a scream of blue shell anger but besides that nothing bothered them that night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning wasn't as joyful as the night before. The gang had woken up and packed their things ready to leave the store. They got down using the push ladder and made their trek back to the exit.

They walked

And walked

And walked

And walked.

Valerie was the first one to speak up, " Guys, shouldn't we be to the exit yet ? "

" Yea or at least a wall. We have been walking for hours ! " Paulina sighed loudly since she was wearing some uncomfortable shoes, they where not made for walking for long periods of time. Eventually the girl noticed an employee nearby walking like a robot, she perked up running over leaving the others to process it.

" Hey sir can we.. Have... Some- " she slowed her talking the closer she got, her voice slowly going mute. The employee that stood in front of her wasn't human but some horrific monster. It probably stood seven feet tall with long limbs that dragged against the floor. It's skin was a sickly yellow and it had no face. She stepped backwards her heart going fast, she backed into Dash. Dash quickly took her shoulders holding her close to protect his best friend as he stare at the monster in front of him. The monster though didn't acknowledge them, it simply walked forward.

Once it got out of there view they found the chance to breath. " What the FUCK was that ! " Dash yelled running a hand through his hair.

" I don't know but we need to get out of here. " Wes said as he looked around slowly panicking, " Where is the stupid exit !? " he cursed.

" Its like there is no exit. Just like- " Tucker let out a gasp and jerked his head over to Sam, " Sam, remember those SCP files stuff ? "

She nodded yes, " Yea. "

" Remember 3008 was the endless IKEA. "

" Yes, but what does an internet story have to do with this ? " she asked not really catching on.

Tucker sighed as he turned to everyone his hands out, " Ok here me out, there is this internet story about an Ikea that eats people and takes them to this IKEA in the middle of the universe that is basically endless. Like you could walk for two years and not find an exit. It also had monster employees that tried to kill you at closing time. "

" But that's just a story, right guys ? " Kwan asked as he was terrified. No one answered making him hug himself, " O no. "

" We can't be in that situation ! Lets just keep on walking. " Valerie spoke clearly in denial as she lead the others in an endless trek.

Hours passed and they had walked forever, passing different shelves and even the food bar. No exit nor wall came into view making the teens hopes drop. Eventually they came across something unbelievable, shells where knocked over making a wall. The wall surrounding a big base made of various furniture from all in the store. It stood tall with the help of shelves and looked pretty sturdy too. Valerie lead the way to it, she eventually found an entrance to it. As she got it the first thing that greeted them was a set up : couches set around a small fake fire heater, a table with a notebook, weapons thrown around the floors, clothing all in a lost and found box, and ladders that led to the roofs and stands to the tower to act as protection or an escape route.

They explored the area, Sam walking over to the notebook. It was a journal and it held the story of someone else. They talked about how they ended up here and how to survive. " It says here the employees get hostile at night. " Sam announced as she turned to the others.

" Great so we gonna have them attacking us ! " Dash yelled close to having a breakdown as he collapsed on the couch.

" But good news they are easy to kill since they are just walking skin. " she added " Just make sure to dump bodies at morning so they can't track you. "

Dash was visibly disturbed as he covered his face. Paulina just sat down running a hand through her hair ruining it. " But it's ok right guys ? I mean they will notice we are gone and then Phantom will save us ? Right ? " her voice slowly grew more hopeless by the second.

Danny stood by the exit , he needed saving as much as they needed it. Suddenly determination filled his eyes as he reached over closing the door locking them in the base. The others glanced over to him as he picked up a makeshift spear holding it close. Throwing off his backpack he held it upside down emptying it to reveal ghost weapons and a first aid kit.

" Fenton, why do you have weapons in your backpack. " Kwan asked as he watched Danny empty his bag.

Danny was focused on the bag, slowly reaching over he grabbed the first aid kit and pulled the counter top pain medication out. " I'm paranoid. " he replied as he checked to see if the needles where clean from last time.

" I am worried about you " Kwan mumbled watching Danny. Danny just continued on as he sighed his shoulders slumping.

" Its just from what Tucker said and this journal, it looks like we might be here for a long time. " he wasn't going to say forever because he couldn't admit himself. " Remember when our parents got kidnapped so we all teamed up to take them down ? Well, we need to become that team we where before if we want to live. "

They when quiet at Danny statement, Star just fell back on the couch letting out a quiet sob as Kwan held her close. " How could a simple challenge turn into a survival fest in IKEA ! " Wes yelled throwing his hands up covering his face.

Danny let out a sigh, " I.. I don't know myself. "

They spent all that time trying to calm down. Eventually once the tears where gone and the fear down, each one of them when on to explore the base. Dash had found a makeshift kitchen, he threw some pizzas in the oven for everyone. Tucker and Kwan set up some lighting and beds for everyone using more of Danny's blankets. Sam and Wes worked gather all the supplies they had for medical purposes in a pile. Star and Paulina worked on the walls a bit more making sure they where strong enough. Valerie when up climbing the ladder and exploring the tower above. Danny stood on a makeshift watch tower outside of the base waiting for night to come.

When night came, everything turned to chaos. The employees had sensed them, they banged on the walls screaming. " The store is closed please exit the building. " they screamed, their voices sounding like nails on a chalk board. So distorted and painful to hear. They had done a good job protecting the base from falling. Valerie even beheaded one. The morning following they had to move the five bodies off of the area far away. Dash moved each body, his face green in disgust as he dump them in the bathroom area of the IKEA.

Each of them where quiet from the events of last night, none of them really handling the truth of this. Danny couldn't blame them, he was terrified himself of all of this. He had sneaked off and flew up to the top to see if there was a roof but he flew so high he started to grow tired and lose air making him gracefully crash onto a couch.

Eventually his thought where interrupted by the Mario theme, glancing up he saw Tucker standing there holding the controllers out for the others. " Look guys, if we sit here and stay in despair we will just rot away. Lets try at least have fun, think about it. No adults, no school, and no ghosts attacks. We are free to do anything ! "

Valerie suddenly let out a soft laugh , emerging from the corner of the room she rubbed her eyes hiding the tears. " Give me a controller Foley, I'm going to beat your ass this time. "

Eventually the others perked up at Tucker's statement. They laughed softly going over to play and cheer. They might be in some horror show but they would have fun. They had each other to lean on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny couldn't keep track of how long they where in there. He wasn't that good at math alright, but he suspected it had been at least a month since they had walked in here. Since staying here all of them had made progress with each other and the area. They had explored the base to find a sleeping area and a bathroom that somehow been set up with a bath as well. They fought over who gets a bath first. He had made a little map to create safe pathways to the body dump and food court. The food court held frozen and unfrozen food that was stocked daily, to their relief. The body dump is a far off area to dump the employees body so the others wouldn't find them. Apparently a body of a dead employee tracks the others to your location.

O yea, the social ladder had been destroyed here. In IKEA you have to trust each other are you can accept death. They had to become friends, and honestly it was great. Each of them grew close and became this messed up family. Him and Valerie would dump bodies together. Him and Wes talked about there home and practice his powers here since Wes did technically know. Sam and Kwan had the daily "sunshine vs darkness" poems. Star and Tucker had daily debates about this place. Him and Dash played " Who can throw the pizza farther " that always ended with an employee below getting pizza all over them.

Still Danny felt horrible about being here, he was here as Danny Fenton but not Phantom. He wasn't good help at all compared to Phantom. He was just slowing everyone down, he realized that. Maybe that's why he confessed that night, the night of realization.

It was night time but no employees attacked that night, they piled around the fake fire heater to warm themselves up. All of them circled around it making jokes and goofing off. Paulina eventually interrupted with a soft sigh. She stare into the fake fire, a can coke in her hands. She stare into the fake heater, she looked so defeated. Sam sat up as she frowned, " Paulina are you ok ? "

" O ! Yea yea " She laughed awkwardly as she sighed, " Just thinking. "

Star took her shoulder, the stare Star gave her made Paulina break down a bit. She let out a shaky sigh as she looked off. " I just realized how stupid I am. How shallow I really am. " Paulina laughed bitterly as she stare down at her broken nails, they where ruined. She had sit down here just a couple of days ago complaining of them while Kwan healed from an employee attack. Now she just saw her nails as something unimportant.

" Paulie- " Dash mumbled as Paulina just nodded her head. Paulina looked back at the gang her eyes watery as she looked determined. " No. I have realized how childish I am. I have done so many bad things to you and others because I thought I could. I never realized how bad everyone hurts, how I hurt you all. Now I'm here, I've realized none of you deserve it, my anger and my greed. "

Everyone was quiet around her, eventually Sam spoke up. " Honestly I should be saying the same. " Sam spoke with a frown, " Yea sure you treated me bad but I didn't make it easy for you to like me. I hated you because you where the girl my parents wanted to be. I thought I had to hate all of you because I wasn't going to be you. But staying here I realized you guys aren't that bad. "

" Why do we even have that stupid ladder anyway ! " Valerie suddenly shouted standing up, " We have ruined our lives following the standard norms of school ! So who cares if a nerd and jock hang out, or if a geek and cheerleader kiss ? "

Wes smiled softly, looking down " We are really stupid aren't we. It took us doing some stupid dare to discover more about each other. "

Eventually each of them started to laugh, they laughed until they cried. Eventually they fell back starring at the endless void above them. Silent sobs could be heard coming from one of them.

Paulina spoke up her voice shaky, " I miss home, I miss my father. " Wes took her left hand to comfort her as Star took her right. She eventually sighed and held the hands back tightly, " I hate my dad though. He drove my mother away then married his assistant. To keep me quiet he would buy me the most beautiful things. Sure I loved all of it, but he just buys for me. Dad never really talks unless I have a boyfriend he wants to scare. Then that stupid woman trying to be my mother, how dare she. "

Star held her hand tighter moving closer letting Paulina sit her head on her shoulder. Sam sat up starring at the girl she hated with a sympathetic frown. " I guess we both have parent problems."

" Yea. Parents suck. " Paulina laughed giving Sam a smile.

" Yea they suck the most. " Dash sighed as he threw his hands up, " My dad really is hard on me about being manly. I must practice football and like be the alpha male he wants. Things like romance tv shows and others are girly and must be thrown out. I know he does it because he loves me but I hate it. "

" Wow, does he consider video games girly ? " Tucker asked since he read the reddit forms a lot. Dash nodded yes as Tucker gagged in disgust, " Your dad is toxic my dude. "

Danny stayed silent as he stare up at the roof, they when on. Tucker comforted them all like he always does. Tucker had always been the shoulder he cried on about his parents and fears even before his death.

Wes sighed as he held his own arms, " My dad has been different since his new job. He treats me like I'm crazy and acts like he doesn't know the truth. The only time he isn't acting he is telling me to shut up about the truth. We need the money but we don't need it that bad. I'm scared what will happen to him. " Danny knew what Wes was talking about. Wes's father worked for Vlad and had kept that man's secret. Wes's father was an idiot.

Sam when on holding Wes's shoulder. " My parents just want me to like them, they horrible people who are not afraid to destroy lives for themselves. So I act out, changing my hair color and dressing in dark clothes. This is the person I want to be ! "

" You go girl ! " Valerie smiled as Sam laughed at that.

Danny put his hands over his face, " My relationship with my parents is complicated, I love them but I'm also so scared of them. " A few of the others grew quiet at Danny confession, Danny just sat up. " I'm just so stupid though they don't know they are hurting me. "

Valerie sat up reaching over taking Danny arm to comfort him. He just looked at her and gave her an empty smile. He eventually stood up as she slowly let go, " Guys, I need to be honest with you all. "

Wes shot up, " Wait is this what I'm thinking your saying ? " he shouted in disbelief as Danny nodded his head not meeting his gaze. Sam and Tucker just followed in tow. They where surprised by his sudden confession but Danny knew it was a lot better if he told them. Besides they would probably never get home, might as well confess them. Sam immediately crossed her arms, " Danny wait are you really doing this ? We spent so long hiding this ! "

" Sam, I'm just slowing you all down. I could be doing a lot better here but I'm acting useless. I might as well bite the bullet and just say it ! Who knows how long we will stay here alone ! " Danny shouted as he threw his hands up, she just flinched and let her arms fall.

" I'm kinda worried now " Kwan admitted as he sat up the worried gazes making Danny feel like he is suffocating, " Does this have to do with your fears ? Are you being abused ? "

" No, nothing like that. " Danny laughed as he looked off, " I am not what I say I am. I am not human, I died. "

Everyone grew quiet as a loud bang could be heard. Danny jerked his head over to see Valerie who had punched the wall beside her. Her gaze slowly traveled up to Danny a defeated look on her, " You.. You and Danielle. "

" You knew ? " he asked

" No ! I didn't I just... It was so weird how she looked just like you, I saw Vlad transform. I... " She punched the wall again, " I didn't want to admit it ! But you, you are him ! "

" Val- "

" No Danny ! Let me finish, why didn't you say anything ? " she asked finally looking at him.

" Because you shot me down. " Danny frowned as he looked off, " You hated him but you loved me. "

She let out a frustrated shout as she punched the wall again. The bangs echo around the room as no one dared say a word to them. " You are cruel Fenton. But I guess I'm cruel as well. " Valerie just threw herself away from the wall she punched moving over to Danny, Danny braced himself for a coming punch or slap but was surprised by the sudden arms around him. Opening his eyes he found Valerie hugging him close. He just hugged Valerie tightly back letting her relax in her arms. She eventually pulled away giving him a soft punch in the arm, it still hurts.

Eventually a coughed echo making their focus turn back to a confused gang of a-listers staring at Danny. Danny just sighed as he turned back to them, "Sorry, to continue. I died in that accident. That time I was gone from school I was actually trying to find out what I had become. "

" Your a ghost ? You died ! " Kwan yelled as he was paled he gripped his stomach tightly " How.. I... I'm going to be sick. "

" Well I'm not full ghost, I'm alive too. " he walked over to the a-listers. He held his wrist out to them as Paulina took his cold hand. Holding his wrist she waited for a heartbeat, eventually she felt it.

But now she was confused, she had been kidnapped by ghosts before to know that they didn't have heartbeats, just this little buzz. Moving up she quickly put her hand on Danny chest, a soft beat could be heard with a tiny buzz. " O.. Wow " she mumbled.

" What the ? How ? " Dash asked as he moved his hand beside her he froze feeling the buzz.

" Why is everyone holding Danny's chest ? " Star asked as Dash and Paulina quickly pulled their hands away.

" Well its because well I have this ghost core as well along with a heart mix. So my heart beats and my chest buzzs. " Danny admitted as he moved back to his spot sitting back.

" Is that the weird buzz I heard ? " Valerie shouted as she looked at him, " I searched everywhere for it. "

" Sorry.. " he mumbled apologetic as he rubbed the back of his neck. Wes just smiled wide and waved his hand, " That's ok Danny now transform ! "

" Wow Wes, calm down you don't have to fan girl. " Danny teased as Wes flipped him off.

Danny just stepped back as he let in a deep breath, almost immediately rings of light surrounded his waist traveling down his body. They had to look away to not blind themselves, when they looked back Danny Phantom floated above the small fire with a smile.

Silence filled the room.

" WAIT A DAMN MINUTE ! " Kwan screamed as he shot up pointing at Phantom, " No... O no I Danny Fenton is a dead superhero !? "

" Kwan please take deep breaths.. I thought I would be the one having panic attacks " Danny mumbled floating over to pat Kwan back.

Paulina just fell backwards she thought about the cringe picture album she had of Phantom. She cried knowing Phantom.. Well Fenton saw it.

Dash was screaming in his head, he stare off into the distance. Like Paulina he had a mini phantom shine, he will now die inside.

Star paused as she tried to piece everything together, " Wes wasn't crazy. "

" I WASN'T CRAZY ! FINALLY YOU SEE " Wes shouted happy people finally saw.

Valerie spoke up, " I'm also the Red Huntress "

" WHAT THE FUC- "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly a video started with a group of teenagers posing in front of the camera, Paulina stepped up as she waved to the camera, " Ok so this is our eighth month here at Ikea. "

" The concept of time has left us ! " Tucker yelled.

" So to cope with the dread of the time ticking in this endless distortion world we decided to keep on video taping our experiences here. " Sam smiled wrapping an arm around Paulina shoulder, " Since that was our original plan before we realized what was going on. "

" I still blame Danny for this " Dash announced as Danny just punched Dash's shoulder.

" So sit back and relax as these dumbasses interact. " Valerie spoke up, " To anyone watching this from the inside of IKEA years after. We wish you luck. To anyone watching from outside IKEA please burn this phone. "

" ACTUALLY DONT BURN MY PHONE ! JUST DELETE " Paulina added with stress as Sam reached over turning it off.

,------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The video starts up with Sam's face zoom in on as someone was doing her makeup. The pink broken nails carefully fixed her eyelashes. Sam stood still for the girl as she pulled her hand away, " So doing makeup really calms you down ? "

" Yea I find it fun to do. I always love to do Star's makeup but Star is food hunting with Tucker so you where my next one. " the camera turned down to a makeup bag, " I don't use these makeup much since its the last I have. Only use it for panic emergencies or dates. "

Sam let out a laugh as the camera turned back to her, her bright laugh was nice to see on her. " Dates ? You don't tell me your planning dating here in IKEA ! "

" No but Star and Kwan like to have daily dates so I'm saving makeup for Star so she can feel pretty. " Paulina smiled as she pulled out the eyeshadow, " Now what color. "

" That dark purple. " Sam pointed as Paulina zoomed in on it. Paulina let out a gasp as she put the camera down to do the makeup. After a couple of minutes she lifted it back up zooming in on Sam's face. It actually looked pretty good, it was blended and the eyeliner was sharp.

" OOO you look amazing Sam ! My best work I say. "

Sam just laughed as she carefully got the eyeliner out, " Ok your turn. "

The video turned off.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tucker started the camera up this time since he got Paulina code. He smirked at the camera clearly amused by whatever he was watching, " Yo Star ! Kwan come watch this ! "

Star and Kwan peaked over the couch as Tucker finally turned the camera to what he was watching.

They where standing on the top of the counters throwing stuff at the employees that stood on the other side, they had found the ladder and climbed up. They where stuck since it was morning. Dash threw a basketball at one head as it fell off.

Danny stepped up, " Ok guys my turn. "

" Ok Danny try to beat my record. " Sam smiled holding her gun as Danny smirked at her. Suddenly he picked up a fridge that was nearby and carefully held it over his hand easily. He threw it hitting three employees off the counter and shaking the stand. Danny smiled wide and threw his fist in the air " HA THREE AT ONCE ! " he cheered like a child.

The others stood around him; Sam, Paulina, Dash, Wes, and Paulina sitting there with looks of shock also blushes on there face. Dash turned on his heel " I need to go " he walked off.

Tucker turned the camera back over to him as Star and Kwan just sat with their mouths hanging wide open. Tucker hummed, " Everyone simps for Danny here it is funny. "

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The camera starts up as the one recording is definitely hiding behind a couch. Star and Kwan sat at a table lit by candles as mac-in-cheese sat on the table in a big plate.

" This is our weirdest anniversary yet " Star admitted as she sighed. Kwan reached over the table and took her hand.

" It might be but I'm happy to be with you. " Kwan smiled as he took her hands and held them together.

" Awe " The person with the camera said as they both paused.

Star quickly jerked her head to where they where hiding. The recorder cursed and took off with Star following them screaming about how she would cut off their head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The camera starts with Dash, Kwan, and Wes talking in a tower for watch during the night.

" Ok I actually have a question for Wes " Kwan said as Wes turned to Kwan.

" Yea what is it ? " Wes asked.

" How did you know Danny Fenton was Phantom before all of us ? " Kwan asked as he crossed his arms.

Wes just let out a laugh as he stood up. " Well beside being smarter then most I could easy pin point it. " he got out his phone as he pulled up a photo of Fenton and Phantom edited together. He moved sitting between Kwan and Dash as the boys looked over his shoulder.

" Ok so first off that bone structure, then the hairstyle, then the body shape, lastly you could take a photo of Danny Fenton and edit his eyes and hair to get Phantom. " Wes pointed out as he started going on with different points deconstructing Danny Fenton by every point by his personality, body, and other points.

" Wait let's go back. Wes, how long did it take you to find out. " Kwan asked as he looked at his friend.

Wes hummed as he pulled up his notes, " Well first I noticed how much Danny Fenton seemed mysterious so I studied him. "

" Did you really stand around and check out Danny Fenton only to go " Ah yes Phantom be looking good as well " Dash asked finally tearing his attention off his game.

" NO ! I DIDN'T ! " Wes yelled

Kwan shrugged as he hummed, " Are you sure you stared a lot at Fenton like a lot. Before you started making those Phantom claims I thought you liked him. "

" Why would I like Danny Fenton ? " Wes crossed his arms blushing, " Besides Dash loves Phantom so if anyone wants Fenton its him. "

The video suddenly clicks off then clicks back on to Dash chasing a screaming Wes. Kwan tried to follow the two.

" I WAS JUST KIDDING DASH PLEASE CALM DOWN ! "

" DASH WE TALKED ABOUT THIS PLEASE DON'T KILL WES ! "

" I WILL KILL WES ! "  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulina started this one posing with Sam, Valerie, and Star. They sat at the food court with paint from the wall decor spreading there hand prints everywhere. They sat at a table paint on their hands and some on the white coats they stole from the employees in the food court. " Girls night ! " Valerie announced as she did a peace sign

It suddenly clips to Dash, Kwan, Wes, Danny, and Tucker dancing around the fake fire singing a multitude of different songs. They danced in perfect motion until Danny tripped and fell on the fake fire. He was then thrown off the high counter to be eaten by the employees for the mess up up the tradition.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was piled around a table, Danny and Star where arguing.

" Danny if the chips taste like shit then stop eating them. " Star stressed as she held his fork up at him.

Danny continued to eat the chip, " No.. They taste like Vlad's cooking. "

Suddenly Star took the chips from Danny and threw them in the trash. Danny immediately shot up and screamed, " MY SHITTY CHIPS NO ! " quickly turning to Star he glared. " I curse your food Star ! Curse it. "

At that moment the hotdog she was eating suddenly stood up from the table grabbing the knife.

Everyone started screaming as the phone was dropped. They never could find that hotdog after that.

(fun note. I was Danny and my friend was Star. R.I.p my shitty prom chips :'( )

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valerie held the gun as Star sat beside her. " Ok Star keep your arms steady and aim at the employee head. "

Star nodded as she eventually got a great shot. They continue their target practice getting ready if there is a raid like before.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was one night that was heavy on Paulina's mind. A couple of weeks ago they had been stormed again. Most of them had been really bad hurt but what was heavy on her mind was how the employee had gotten her. The crawler ,she called it, snuck in and dragged her by her hair. If Dash hadn't cut the creature hand off she would have died that night.

She stare into the mirror holding her hair close to her in a ball. It was all tangled and messy, she couldn't take good care of it as she would usually do. They had access to bath but soap was impossible to come across. Her hair felt like such a weight to her, it just reminded to the life she had lost. No matter how much she missed her father, she didn't miss having to be perfect for her stepmother and the school.

She gripped the hair tighter her breathing becoming frantic as she tried to calm herself. Soon she heard the door open as she flinched.

" You ok ? " Valerie spoke up from the doorway.

Paulina turned to her gathering her composer, " O yes.. Just thinking. "

" What about ? " Valerie asked as she walked standing beside her.

" I want to cut my hair off. Get rid of it. " Paulina admitted ready to face the yelling of protest. But she was surprised by the hand taking her shoulder. Turning over Valerie smiled softly rubbing the other girl's back.

" Yea sure girl. I can try and cut your hair. I've been cutting Danny's hair since we been here. Can't convince Dash to trust me though about his hair. " Valerie smiled throwing her bag on the sink, " Just are you sure about this. "

" Yes ! Just do what you think is best ! " Paulina smiled wide as she turned letting her long hair fall to the floor.

After some hours she stepped out of the bathroom feeling the weight on her shoulders gone, she felt like she could breath again. Eventually the others noticed the girls step out of the bathroom, each if them starring in shock at Paulina.

Sam spoke up, " Nice haircut ! " she smiled.

Paulina smiled wide feeling a lot better, " Thank you. "

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Danny please stop before you get hurt ! " Sam yell could be heard behind the camera. Danny was dancing in front of one of the employees, the employee just walked forward. They dragged their buff right arm behind them not even noticing Danny's existence.

" Its daytime Sam ! They doesn't even notice us. " Danny smiled as he did a pose flipping the worker off. He threw his left leg in the air as he stood on his right, his hands out by his face. " Your mother didn't love you ! " he yelled at the employee.

They didn't notice him.

Danny smirked wider spinning in front of them as Sam just sighed loudly as the others laughed. Danny hummed as he skipped, " You are being fired Fred ! " he mocked in a deep voice.

At that the employee slapped Danny throwing him into a pile boxes like a rag doll as he continued walking like nothing had happened.

" DANNY ! " Sam screamed as the others laughed like maniacs. Danny slowly stood up from the boxes and passed out falling forward.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You guys sure this is safe ? " A voice spoke up as Dash turned to the camera to three guys piled into the small buggy. They where on top of a huge slope, with a curve at the end. Tucker held onto Danny's arm as Wes held onto the other. Danny didn't look scared but ready for the fall, he had become more unhinged during his time here.

Dash smiled, " Yea sure. " he suddenly pushed the buggy as it came rolling down the slope. It when fast like a rocket as it suddenly shot up in the air and landed right into the watch tower knocking it over. Dash flinched as the tower fell to pieces.

Valerie stepped out of the base, she froze seeing the tower she worked on for hours destroyed. " WHO THE FUCK DID THIS ?! "

Dash ran from the slope hiding for the rest of the day. Wes, Tucker, and Danny where unable to escape from the wrath of Valerie.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valerie smiled as she stare at the pile of employee in a ladder trap she had made.

" Wow this trap worked great. " Sam mumbled as she crossed her arms.

" Of course it did, the employees are dumb. Only they could fall for it. " She smiled throwing her hand to the trap. But she paused seeing something waving, looking she saw Dash who waved to her for help.

Sam mumbled softly, " Also jocks fall for the trap. " she sighed loudly.

&\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teenagers where piled around a long table waiting for a certain person to come. Kwan had started cooking since today should have been celebrating getting out of summer break so he decided to give everyone a good dinner with all the stuff they had collected.

Kwan soon walked in putting the big slide of meatloaf down as they took a slice.

Each one of them tried a price and immediately melted into happiness, (well expect for Sam who had the small vegan version that Kwan specially made for her.)

" Kwan, look I know you are dating Star but can I marry you ? " Tucker asked as he looked at him.

" No way Foley, me and Kwan are getting married sorry. " Star smiled kissing Kwan cheek.

" Kwan I just want you to know I'm going to start haunting you I hope you don't mind. " Danny joked as he devoured the food.

" We all love Kwan. " Paulina stated.

" You guys are going to make me cry. " Kwan admitted covering his face to now show how he was blushing.

" We love you man. " Dash smiled patting his friend back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Dash, and Valerie walked together along the isles holding their makeshift weapons. They when scouting to make clear pathways and to bring home things to have fun with. As they walked Sam paused at this box stand, walking up she realized what they where. LED lights along with those galaxy projector. Jackpot ! Danny hadn't shut up about missing the night sky while flying he would love something like this. She quickly grabbed a few up as Dash walked to her.

" What is that ? " he asked looking over her shoulder.

" Galaxy projectors ! We have to get a few so Danny will shut up about space. " Sam said as she shoved them in her torn spider backpack.

" O yea he loves space. " Valerie smiled softly remembering how Danny would always try to drag her out to star gaze on the weekend.

" It's like his third obsession beside ghost fighting and playing hero. " Sam smiled as she turned to them " We got to put these up in a tent. "

" Already got you covered on the tent, I stole a few. " Dash smiled as he pointed back to the location of the base, " You can have one. "

" Thank you. Well time to go now. " Sam mumbled running back before nighttime came. As they got to the base Sam worked. She put the tent up filling the bottom with blankets and the light set up in the middle to lit it up.

She told Danny to check it out during lunch. Once Danny did he felt happy, he had missed the night sky so much along with his parents. Even though this light wasn't nothing like home it was still something of home.

If he started feeling homesick or had nightmares of the events before he would just go into the tent and relax.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loud laughter echo around the base as christmas lights hung from the roof. The big tv with a clock counting down, it marked the New Year in there home and the mark of them staying here for a full year.

" Guys shut up its about the New Year " Wes mumbled reaching over to slap whoever was talking.

" Lets do the countdown ! " Paulina smiled wide as she held her fist up.

" I think we should dab into the New Years. " Tucker hummed as Sam hit the back of his head.

Kwan just held his arms out and grabbing most everyone in a tight hug, " Guys come on its almost here. "

Dash joined in holding the others with his arms creating this big hug that everyone was in.

10

9

8

7

6

5

5 1/2

4

3

2

1.7

1

0

" HAPPY NEW YEARS " They screamed together as each of them threw their hands in the air as the tv played New Year fireworks animation that Tucker made.

Eventually relaxing on the couch they relaxed.

" One year.. Its been a year since we been here ? " Valerie mumbled as she sighed, " But honestly this year has been pretty great. "

" Yea it has ! We are all friends and stuff we totally rule this place. " Dash smiled wide sitting up.

" I miss Amity though, I wonder how they have been during our absence. I hope nothing to bad happened. " Danny sighed as he looked at them, " But this has been a good year. "

" Lets hope for more years after this to be the best. " Sam announced as she raised her fist. They all raised their fists with her each of them touching together making a long pack to stay together through the coming years.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about five years since they had first gotten stuck here. Each of them where now in their early twentys still stuck surviving in IKEA. They had made lots of progress with mapping and bridge making, they had even hit the wall and where using it to track the door. They had to abandon their base, they left little notes for the future survivors who would have their fate.

Each of them had grown older, Danny wasn't short anymore and was as tall as the jocks. He had longer hair since he stopped caring about keeping it fixed, he wore a oversized hoodie he stole from lost in found. He also started to have problems with his knee after it got hurt by a employee so he resorted to wrapping it in a tight cloth.

Sam had to let the red of her hair grow out, sadly only the tips where a dark black. She wore whatever goth clothes she could find which ended up with a skull shirt and ripped up jeans.

Tucker had kept himself in style and somehow kept the same clothes he always wore. But his glasses had been tapped up together.

Valerie wore her Red Huntress suit mostly since the only thing she had was a red dress. Her arm had been messed up from a fire break. She couldn't get the right treatment for it so it left bad scars.

Wes had been around the same height as Danny, he kept his hair but he had a huge scar on his forehead from busting his head open. It had scared everyone the day he fell.

Paulina had kept her hair short, it barely touched her shoulders anymore. She always wore clothes that where easy to run and fight in. So mostly comfortable shorts and a pink tank top.

Dash made sure his hair didn't grow out of order. He wore this button up blue shirt along with light gray jeans since he had no other choice. Like Kwan he kept his school jacket around his waist.

Kwan had just a tank top on with jeans, he mostly kept his old high school jacket tied around his waist. He let his hair grow out as well making a tiny ponytail.

Star had kept her hair up all the time in a messy bun, she was able to still fit in her high school clothes much to her dismay about it. Like Danny she got hurt too but it was her ankle. So she wore this old man shoe that help make walking easy for her to stand.

But they all shared this same style to them. Usually they would use shoulder pads and knee pads, they also decided to decorate their faces with "war makeup". It was childish really but it made them feel happy.

Valerie walked forward scouting the wall, the music playing loudly. Eventually she paused as she saw something in the distance, it was a door. The same glass door they had entered in years ago.

" GUYS ! GUYS COME OVER HERE QUICK ! " Valerie screamed she could feel her heart beating out of her chest, there was no way this was real.

They eventually ran up beside her, " Val what's wrong ? " Danny asked as he took her shoulder only to see the doorway, " No fucking way. "

" Is that the exit ? " Sam asked as she stepped forward, " ITS THE EXIT. "

" We found it ! We actually found it ! " Dash cheered as he hugged them all. Tucker quickly looked down at the clock. They didn't have long before night so they would have to leave soon.

" Hey if we are planning our exit we might wanna leave right now. " Tucker announced as he stepped up, " Lets all just take hands and exit ou- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ! "

They turned around to see a huge shadow creature reaching its long arm at them. Danny quickly threw a blast, " EVERYONE TAKE EACH OTHER HANDS AND RUN ! " he screamed grabbing Valerie and Dash hands as they ran. Bolting towards the exit they could hear the screams of the employees trying to drag them back into the horrible place again but they ran. They threw themselves against the exit.

A bright light filled there eyes as they where greeted with the warm sun of the outside. Also greeted by a confused parent who wanted to go shopping.

In Amity Park the teenagers had only been missing for five weeks, there missing cases had been closed. The only evidence they had was a live stream that had cut off of the teens going in the IKEA.

Danny slowly stood up and looked down at himself, he wore the same outfit but it was bigger on him. Quickly jerking his head back he saw all of them, there hair and clothing the same but they had de-aged back to their teen years.

" HEY ITS THE MISSING KIDS ! " One adult screamed as another yelled, " Call the police now ! "

Eventually Danny found the world getting light as he fell again on the warm ground.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cops didn't believe them, they chalked it up to a bad kidnapping case and that they couldn't mentally handle the truth. If ghosts exist why couldn't some endless IKEA exist either ! The school had all been amazed by their return and the close bond they had made. Each of them stuck together now finding it weird to not hang out together. Their parents where happy about their return but they couldn't understand what they had gone through.

Tucker had eventually found a group of people who dealt with the endless IKEA or had family who had gone in and never returned. It was comforting to know they where not the only ones to have been gone.

Even though the videos they had could prove their points they realize it could bring to much attention on Danny and Valerie. So they decided to leave it in Ikea about two years ago without a password, Paulina decided it was best. Still they kept a few funny ones and photos by Tucker downloading them.

" Little Brother, your friends are downstairs. " Jazz spoke up from the doorway, she was probably the only one who accepted the truth. She had helped them all cope to the trauma.

Danny smiled and gave her a thumb up. No matter what the future brought they would face it together like they had done before.

**Author's Note:**

> When you get stuck in Ikea for five years only to become a family with the other kids at school 👌


End file.
